Abstract ? Improvements and Modernization The Improvements and Modernization component of the Base Grant provides for equipment and alterations and renovations to upgrade existing infrastructure and resources at the Center. To fulfill its mission as a national resource, the TNPRC must continually improve facilities and equipment to support the academic, research and educational mission of the Center. The TNPRC has a continuing need to improve and modernize its facilities and equipment, which includes the purchase of equipment to replace older items, to upgrade equipment as innovations in technologies become available, and to augment facilities and equipment in new ways as science advances and to comply with regulatory mandates for the animal resources program.